A Challenge From Champa! This Time, a Baseball Game!
" |TitleImage = |Japanese title = シャンパからの挑戦状! 今度は野球で勝負だ!! |Rōmaji title = Shanpa kara no chōsen-jō! Kondo wa yakyū de shōbuda!! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 70 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = |Airdate = December 11, 2016 |Previous = Goku vs Arale! The Earth Ends in a Wacky Battle!? |Next = The Death of Goku! The Guaranteed Assassination Mission }} Champa's Challenge! This Time We Face Off in Baseball! (シャンパからの挑戦状! 今度は野球で勝負だ!!, Shanpa Kara no Chōsen-Jō! Kondo wa Yakyū de Shōbuda!!) is the seventieth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is December 11, 2016. Summary Champa calls Beerus and challenges him to a baseball game between Universe 6 and Universe 7 in order to "cultivate the friendship" between them, and after Beerus accepts the challenge, Champa reveals to Vados that he tricked Beerus into accepting the game, only so that Champa could steal Earth's delicious food for himself and claims that he'll let someone else play in his place. Vados, however, tricks Champa into entering the game after she claims that Earth's food will be tastier after practising sports, something that Champa believes in and decides to be part of the game, and asks Vados the rules of baseball before they arrive on Earth. At the baseball arena, Beerus' team, composed of Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, Gohan and Yamcha are preparing for the game, while Beerus acts as their coach. Meanwhile, Champa's team, composed of Champa himself, Cabba, Botamo, Magetta, Vegeta and Goten (replacing Hit and Frost), are also preparing for the game. Whis and Vados, the referees for the game, declare that all sorts of destruction are forbidden and tells each team to bow. Goku notices that Hit is not part of Champa's team, and Champa states that getting in touch with Hit was too difficult. Bulma, Videl, 18, Chi-Chi and Puar are spectating, and while 18 wonders if Yamcha was suitable as captain, both Puar and Bulma state that baseball was Yamcha's specialty, and noticed that everyone else from Beerus' team didn't understand baseball at all. As Goku prepares to pitch, Champa tells him to throw it with all he's got, and Goku then transforms into Super Saiyan Blue. Beerus shouts from the bench to not let Champa hit, and when Bulma informs him that its only a "friendship" match, Beerus claims that it was still a fight between them, and he would win it. Goku throws the ball, and causes it a huge crater on the field, but Champa failed to hit nonetheless so Whis declares it a strike. Whis and Vados use their powers to repair the field. As Whis reminds Goku that destruction was forbidden in the game, he tells Goku that if he destroys the field again, he would be thrown out, and Beerus tells Goku to throw it lightly next time. However, Goku throws the ball too slow, and after a long period of time waiting, Champa finally hits the ball, but it goes out in space, and Gohan declares it a foul and Whis declares it strike two. For the third time, Goku throws the ball, but Champa finally hits it and starts running around the field, but Trunks launches an energy blast onto the ball to prevent a homerun and has it falls right on Trunks' hand, and Whis declares Champa out as a result. Champa claims that Trunks cheated, but Vados notes that the rules don't say its against the use of energy. Yamcha wants to pitch next, while Botamo says he'll knock it to pieces. Yamcha uses his Wolf Fang Pitching Fist to throw the ball, and when Botamo is about to hit the ball, Yamcha controls the ball to avoid the bat and successfully land a strike. Yamcha claims that it was the combination of his Wolf Fang Fist and his Spirit Ball attacks, declaring it his greatest technique. Yamcha successfully lands two more strikes and Whis declares it batter out. Cabba is next, but Yamcha again manages to land three strikes. As the others praise Yamcha, Vegeta is next and claims he figured baseball out. As Vegeta prepares to pitch, Bulma cheers on both Vegeta and Yamcha, leaving Yamcha blushing and claims he won't lose to Vegeta at baseball. Vegeta throws the ball and hits Yamcha with it, and Vegeta believes he won, but Whis declares it hit by pitch, and Bulma asks Vegeta what was he doing, and Vegeta responds by saying that he wins by "beating" everyone, something that Goku also believes. Whis, however, informs Vegeta that if he hits Yamcha again, he'll be thrown out for reckless pitching, and both Vegeta and Goku realize that they're not supposed to hit the players, and Vegeta declares baseball as an annoying game, and Goku takes Yamcha's place. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan Blue, and so does Goku, stating he'll use his full power. As Vegeta pitches the ball at full power, Goku manages to hit the ball, but the pressure causes Goku to struggle in sending the ball flying away, and when Goku starts pushing the ball away, Vegeta launches a barrage of energy blasts towards Goku, pushing him back to prevent him from pushing the ball away. As Vegeta prepares his Final Flash, he gets distracted by Yamcha's running and Goku finally sends the ball away, but Botamo catches it and Yamcha starts running. When Cabba throws the ball back to Vegeta, Yamcha is approaching, with Champa behind him, but Vegeta catches ball and elbows Yamcha, followed by Champa hitting Yamcha with his knee, sending him flying away. Vados declares Champa's obstruction as unfair and declares Yamcha safe. As Gohan prepares to head to the arena, Piccolo informs him that Magetta, the pitcher this time, can't fly, and tells Gohan to hit the ball to the air. Gohan successfully manages to do so, but Magetta launches Botamo in the air to catch the ball, and as Yamcha is running, Cabba shouts to someone pick him off and Champa throws the ball at Yamcha, causing him to fall flat on his face. As Champa believes he won, Whis declares Yamcha safe and Vados informs Champa that Yamcha was safe because Champa needed to be holding the ball to have Yamcha out. As Champa mocks Yamcha and calls their coach a wuss, Beerus takes insult and confronts Champa. As the two brothers began arguing more and more, they soon begin clashing and causing destruction around the arena, and everyone hides inside Whis and Vados' shields, but Goku states that if two Gods of Destruction fight one another, the entire universe would be destroyed. As their battle heats up, they are stopped by Whis and Vados, who again inform them that destruction was forbidden and call the game off. As Champa and Beerus believe they ended up on a tie, Vados informs him that it was Universe 7's walk-off victory and as they look at the crater, they see Yamcha with his hand at the base, which gained Universe 7 the win. As everyone praises Yamcha, Krillin noticed that Yamcha's laying pose was familiar, and Piccolo claims its a "bitter memory", and so does Gohan. Yamcha then passes out after saying that he may have his own different walk-out. During their trip back to Universe 6, Champa is seen practicing along with the rest of the Universe 6 members, and claims he won't lose next time, and Vados notices that Champa forgot the real reason he challenged Beerus in the first place. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Piccolo, Trunks, Yamcha, Krillin and Gohan vs. Champa, Botamo, Cabba, Auta Magetta, Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), and Goten *Beerus vs. Champa Trivia *When Krillin asks Yamcha if he didn't invited Tien and Chiaotzu, Yamcha replies he didn't invited them because he felt "they won't be able to keep up with this kind of a battle", which is a mockery of Tien's Resurrection 'F' excuse of why he didn't invited Chiaotzu and Yamcha to fight Frieza's Army. *After Beerus and Champa's brief fight, Yamcha lays in the hole caused by their fight in the same pose he was when he was killed by a Saibamen during the Vegeta Saga, something that the characters themselves recognized. Animation Staff * Script -''' Yoshitaka Toshio * '''Storyboard - Kazuya Karasawa * Episode Director - '''Kazuya Karasawa * '''Animation Supervisor '-' Yoshitaka Yashima * '''Key Animators - '''Yoshitaka Yashima * '''2nd Key Animators - '''Miyako Tsuji, Miyuki Yokoyama, Rieko Sugawara, TAP Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Future Trunks Saga